When a Werewolf Loves A Vampire
by Lyns26
Summary: Aiden is a lone wolf. He looks up to his Alpha, Jackson and is loyal to his pack. But he is Lonely and looks for love on a dating site, but what happens when he finds out the guy he's been talking to, is actually a vampire? The werewolf enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and Original storyline belongs to the creators of the show The Originals.**

 **A/n – I am so gutted that Aiden is no longer with us :( but he lives on in fanfic..gotta love fanfic! If you enjoy this fic, please feel free to leave a review. Thank you.**

 **p.s this chapter is just basically them messaging one another through the dating website.**

Aiden is a twenty year old werewolf, he is respected by his pack and has a close friendship with the packs Alpha, Jackson. He loves his werewolf family, but he can't help but feel lonely. He hasn't had a boyfriend since high school. He was so grateful that his pack has accepted him for who he is but all he has ever wanted was to be loved and to love someone back. He was envious of Jackson and Haley's bond, he wanted that for himself. Aiden enters his apartment, he throws the keys on the small table in the hall at the door, he kicks off his boots and heads to the fridge in the kitchen for a beer. Once he settles onto the couch, he grabs his laptop. The werewolf stares at the dating website in front of him. He felt stupid for doing this, but he was sick of feeling and being alone. He browsing through men's profiles, but one stands out. _Joshua Rosza._ Aiden is instantly attracted to this young man picture. He browsing through Josh's likes, dislikes etc. He laughs through his nose, at the way this man talks, even on the internet he rambles on. After a minute of thinking if he should contact him, he finally sends him a message.

…...

 _Hey, how's it going? Wondering if you were interested in a chat sometime?"_

 _A._

… _..._

Aiden makes a face at the message he sent. He thought it sounded stupid and desperate. But it was sent now. The werewolf takes another sip as its beer, he then gets an instant message back.

…...

 _Hey! I'm good, you? I've actually been thinking of messaging you for like two days, but didn't think you would reply..and now I've just told you that, yes, I'm an idiot._

 _J_

… _..._

Aiden smiles while reading Josh's message.

…...

I'm sure you're not an idiot. I see you've not long moved to here in New Orleans. You enjoy it?

A

…...

Um, Well, it's a lot better than back home. But yeah, I like it, most of the time anyways.

J.

…...

Aiden spends the rest of the night talking to this new man in his life. They learned they like the same music and the same movies. They talked about past relationships. Them coming out. Aiden felt lucky when Josh mentioned his parents weren't too thrilled when they found out. He felt lucky, because his family and his pack were fine with it. The werewolf couldn't believe how much he connected with this young man, they have only been talking for one night, but it felt like he knew him his whole life. But doubts now come into his mind. What if they meet and what if they start something together, could he keep his werewolf secret? Could he lie to someone like that?

It's been over a week since Josh received a message from the good looking Aiden. The vampire felt like he was on cloud nine. They have been talking everyday and Josh really liked this young man, but he was scared. He wanted to meet him so badly, but the fact he was a vampire, was putting him off. Would he be able to control his thirst around this guy? Would he freak out if he finds out the truth? Or what if he already knows about the secrets of New Orleans? He is from this crazy town after all. The Vampire feels his cell phone vibrate from his Jean pocket. He pulls out his phone and grins when he sees he has a message from Aiden.

…...

Hey! I was wondering, you would like to have a drink with me tomorrow?

A.

…...

…...

What? In person?"

J

…...

Josh rolls his eyes at how stupid that sounded, but the vampire was surprised by Aiden's question, it was like he read Josh's mind. The vampire stares inpatient, waiting for the man's reply.

…...

um, yes, in person..

A.

…...

Josh can't help but smile, For a long time, he felt happy. He only came to this town, to meet boys, but other things got in the way, maybe this is his time to finally be happy?

Aiden stares at his laptop, wondering if he did the right thing. He suddenly felt nervous. He sits there, waiting for Josh's reply, He jumps as he hears a knock at his front door.

The werewolf opens the door and shows a half smile.

"Everything ok?" Aiden Asks.

"Vampire business at Marcel's. You in?" Jackson, the Alpha of Aiden's pack.

Aiden nods and they head across the river to Marcel's. While in the car, Jackson can't help but see there was other things on his friends mind.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" The Alpha states.

"Yeah, I know" Aiden stares at his friend.

"So, what's going on?" Jackson asks, while his eyes are still on the road.

"I've met someone"

Jackson smiles. "Yeah? That's great Aiden, what's the problem?"

"I like this guy and we're meeting up tomorrow, but-" Aiden stops himself.

"He doesn't know you are a wolf"

"Nope" Aiden frowns.

"Aiden, how long have we been friends?"

"Since we were kids"

"Right, I've known you pretty much my whole life, I've seen you step up in the pack when I couldn't face it, I've seen you grow up before you actually should of grown up. You've done a lot for us, it's time for you to have a little fun. Yeah, we are wolfs, but we're just not that, we still deserve some happiness, you know?"

"Yeah" Aiden mumbles.

"Look, go meet him tomorrow, have fun and relax, don't think too much"

Aiden smiles at his best friend. He was so grateful for Jackson, he didn't know what he'd do without him.

Aiden and Jackson, pull at the loft. They get out the car and head into the loft. Before they enter Marcel's house, Aiden can smell the vampires already. His nose twitches.

The werewolf stands there, while Jackson goes off to talk to Marcel, his eyes trails off to around the building. He can feel the vampires staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable. Just then, his eyes Widen. His body freezes as he stares at the vampire coming down the stairs. He couldn't believe it. The young man he was meeting tomorrow, the man he connected with and really liked was a Vampire!

Josh stares at Aiden, his face says it all. The man he was crushing on, is a werewolf! He couldn't help but think how beautiful things man was, the pictures on his profile, didn't do him justice.

But what was going to happen now? He was a werewolf after all,. He was apart of the pack that Marcel and his vampires have been fighting with for as long as he could remember. Will this change everything? Will there romance come to an end, before it even started?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and Original storyline belongs to the creators of the show The Originals.**

 **A/n – I am so gutted that Aiden is no longer with us :( but he lives on in fanfic..gotta love fanfic! If you enjoy this fic, please feel free to leave a review. Thank you.**

Aiden sits on a rock in the bayou. The home for most of the werewolves. Aiden stares at his phone, looking at Josh's text, to meet him at the bar. They were suppose to be meeting there tonight anyways. But was it a good idea? Would he betray his pack, his family for a vampire? Just then, Jackson sits down next to him. The Alpha knew there was something up with his friend, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Don't you have a hot date tonight?" Jackson mocks.

Aiden's face stays the same, sad and troubled. "Thinking of giving it a miss"

"Why?"

Aiden sighs "It just got complicated"

"How complicated?" Jackson asks concerned.

Aiden doesn't speak. He gives his friend a look that he doesn't really want to talk about it.

"I think you should still go you never know, the complicated thing, might not even be that complicated" Jackson nudges his friend, Aiden can't help bit smile.

Josh is sitting at the bar in the Tavern. He stares into his phone, thinking Aiden is going to stand him up. He takes another sip at his beer. Just as the vampire is about to give up and leave, he hears the entrance door open, he turns round, in his mind he can't help but smile. Aiden showed up.

"Didn't think you were going to come" Josh states.

"I wasn't"

Sadness now in his eyes. "What changed your mind?"

"Honestly? I like you and I was egar to meet you, but then I find out your a vampire" Aiden laughs through his nose.

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me you were part of a werewolf army"

"So we both lied then"

"Well, it wasn't like I was going to reply saying, hey I'm a vampire, want to make out?" Josh rolls his eyes.

Aiden and Josh both look at one another, with that, they both burst out in laughter.

"Can we just forget for one night I'm not a vampire and you're not a werewolf and just sit here and enjoy a drink?" Josh pleas.

"That sounds nice" Aiden smiles and orders a bottle of beer.

The rest of the night went great, They spent the rest of the night in the bar talking about anything and everything. Aiden was starting to really fall for Josh, but the fear of his pack finding out terrified him.

The next day, Josh and Davina are across the river at the loft. Marcel and his vampires are out for the rest of the night. So the witch demanded that her and her best friend do normal things for once, order food and watch bad chick flick movies. Josh confided his friend about Aiden. The witch was over the moon that Josh had found someone, she didn't care what he was, as long as he was good to Josh. She squealed at the picture of Aiden. "Wow, he is hot!" she grins

"Told you!" Josh states.

"Invite him over"

"What? No!"

"Why not? Invite him over, I want to meet him!" The dark haired girl smiled with awe.

Josh sits nervously for the werewolf to come over. Davina tells him to relax. But he couldn't help it. He never felt this way about anyone before. Josh jumps up as he can hear Aiden coming up the stairs in the building. He rushes to the door using his vamp speed. Before Aiden can knock, Josh opens the door. They awkwardly exchange looks and Josh lets him in. Davina jumps with excitement. she greets herself and makes an excuse to leave the boys alone.

"I'm sorry about her" Josh states nervously.

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

can I get you a beer or anything?"

"I shouldn't even be here" Aiden states.

"But you are"

"I wanted to see you again" Aiden smiles. His heart beating faster than usual.

Josh walks closer to Aiden, staring into his beautiful eyes. "That's good to know" Josh touches the lose collar of Aidens Blue shirt, Aiden looks deep into Josh's brown eyes, slowly moving forward, hands sliding up behind his ears, his fingers gliding through the vampire's hair, he gets close enough that he can feel his warm sweet breath, anticipating that spark from the initial contact of Josh's lips. Aiden's heart is now pounding through his chest, as his tongue touches josh's. They release each other, and Josh smiles, showing off his white teeth. "Wow" Aiden whispers. His lips still trembling. "Wow, indeed" Josh replies. The boys continue you to stare into one another eyes. It was official, Aiden couldn't go back now, he had to be with Josh, his heart demanded it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and Original storyline belongs to the creators of the show The Originals.**

 **A/n – Hey guys! So sorry for the late updates! I was at a supernatural convention last week and came back with con flu..so been ill the past week! But here ya go, chapter 3! hope you enjoy it!**

It's been five days since Aiden and Josh kissed one another in Marcel's loft. Josh was giving up hope on the werewolf, thinking the most amazing kiss ever was just a one off, that thought made the vampire frown. He really shared something special with Aiden, but he wasn't going to messed around and play stupid games. That wasn't his thing. Josh is sitting on a park bench with his best friend, Davina. Josh's face lights up when he gets a text message from Aiden. Davina smiles. "Please tell me he didn't send nude pictures to you" The witch jokes.

"What? No, I mean I wouldn't object to that, no, he didn't"

"So, what's with the smile?"

"He wants to cook me dinner at his place tonight" Josh grins showing off his white teeth.

"He does know you can't eat, right?"

"I can eat, as long as I'm on a healthy blood diet, I can eat and drink as much as I can"

"Vampires are confusing" Davnia and Josh both laugh.

Across the river, Josh walks into Marcel's loft to get changed to head over to Aidens, the vampire can't help but feel nervous. Marcel notices a different mood in Josh.

"So, what's got you in a good mood?"

I'm always in a good mood" Josh states.

"Well, for the past few days, you've been staring at your phone and moping"

"It's the guy I've been telling you about, I'm going over to his place tonight"

the older vampire smiles. "That's great Josh, I'm happy for you"

Josh couldn't help but think, if Marcel would be so happy for him, if he finds out the guy is in fact a werewolf.

Aiden is in his apartment, He nervously keeps his eye on the clock in his kitchen. He's been on dates before, but this guy was different, the way Josh made him feel, was nothing he felt before and it scared him. The werewolf jumps at the sound of his front door knocking. He takes a deep breath and walks to the door. His heart starts pounding at the sight of Josh standing there. They both smiled Josh walks in.

"Nice place you got here, I have to admit, I was a bit scared that we were having dinner at the swamp" Josh makes a face at himself, sometimes the words just come out without him thinking. But he was glad his comment didn't annoy Aiden. "Something smells good" Josh changes the subject quickly.

"I hope you like pasta" Aiden states.

"You kidding, I love pasta" Josh says too enthusiastic.

Aiden laughs.

After dinner Josh helps clean up. His eyes burning into Aidens face. Their hands accidentally touch as they reach for the same dish. It felt like a warm shock that hit them. Aiden looks into Josh's eyes. Josh smiles.

"So, you want to watch a movie?" Aiden asks awkwardly.

"um, sure"

It's been twenty minutes since the werewolf put on a film, Josh can't help but laugh through his nose.

"What?" Aiden asks.

"This is just the first time I've felt normal, in a long time"

"normal?"

"You know, sitting watching a movie with a hot guy, it's very human, I miss that, it feels nice" Josh grins.

"So, you think I'm hot?" Aiden blushes

"Well, duh, look at you"

Aiden blushes.

Once the movie is over, Aiden walks Josh to the door, he hated how badly and weird the whole thing was going, he was never this quiet and shy. Josh stops at the front front door and stares at the werewolf in front of him. "I had a good night"

"me too" Aiden smiles.

"Will there be another night like this?" Josh asks.

"you mean a second date? I would like that"

They stare into one another guys, both heartbeats beating rapidly. Aiden tugged Josh closer, his tentative hands tangling in his hair, pulling him until he was sandwiched tightly between him and the door, Josh's body is pressed up against Aiden's body. Josh moved his right hand to cup the back of his head, protecting it with his knuckles while he groaned loudly against Aiden's mouth.. The groan was loud, feral and erotic, Aiden would remember that sound and the way it vibrated against his lips. He felt the blood course Through him, Hot and thick, as his skin bloomed under his touch. He had never wanted anything more than to feel Josh's arms around him and his lips against his.

Josh's lips enveloped him, A fire ignited inside as their bodies moved together. Aiden inhaled frantically. He opened his eyes as his lips touched Josh's once more. Their lips break free.

"w-wow" Josh says unevenly

Aiden smiles, his heart still beating rapidly. He didn't want Josh to go but he also didn't want to rush anything. Josh leans in and kisses Aiden on lips once more "Definitely can't wait for date number two" he whispers. They both laugh and with that, Josh is gone.

Aiden lies on his bed, wishing Josh was there with him. The werewolf now full of sexual frustration, he unbuttons his jeans and with that, the sound of his cell phone starts buzzing. He sighs and quickly grabs his phone. Jackson's voice was cold and alarming. Something bad has happened. The werewolf jumps off his bed, he quickly grabs his hoodie and runs out the door.

Aiden is standing outside in the bayou, staring at the three dead werewolves with their hearts ripped out. Jackson swears Marcel and his vampire gang are behind this, Aiden promises his Alpha it wasn't them. But Jackson was confused to why Aiden would know this, he demanded that his second in commanded to tell him, Jackson is full of rage and despair. It was his family after all, that have been murdered. But the words couldn't come out, even though his relationship with Josh is now progressing, he still can't tell his people, his family the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and Original storyline belongs to the creators of the show The Originals.**

 **A/n – Hey guys! So sorry for the late updates! But here ya go, chapter 4! hope you enjoy it!**

Josh, Marcel and the rest of the vampires are surrounded by the werewolves in Marcel's lost. Both creatures ready to fight! Marcel and Jackson stand at the front, their eyes burning into one another. The Alpha demands that the vampire leader confess, that it was them who killed three members of their pact. Marcel tries to explain it wasn't him or his guys, but the wolves won't back down. Aiden looks over at Josh, he couldn't believe the situation he was in, he stared intensely at _his_ vampire and listening to any sudden moves his pack makes. There was one thing he was certain about, no one was hurting Josh. No one. Just as Oliver is about to attack, Jackson stops him, he threats Marcel that he isn't done here and he wont stop till he finds out who killed his guys. Josh watches Aiden, as he and the rest of the pack leave. The vampire had no idea what was going on, but one thing he knew for sure, that there's a war coming between the vamps and wolves. But who will he fight against? His loyal vampire family or the werewolf, he is falling in love with? Once things got a lot calmer at the loft, Josh pulls out his cell phone to call Aiden, he needed to talk to him, just to hear his voice and know that things are still good between them. But Aiden's phone just kept going straight to voice mail, in Frustration, Josh throws his cell phone, but luckily, Marcel catches it.

"Um, thanks" Josh says awkwardly when Marcel gives back his phone.

"This hasn't got to do with the Werewolf with the hair, has it?" Marcel asks, in a cool voice.

Josh's eyes widen. "How did you find out?" Josh is now in panic mode. But he tries to not let it show.

"Well, it wasn't hard to notice him staring at you the whole time, it was like he was guarding you"

"Look Marcel, I know I should have told you, its just-"

"-Do you love him?"

Just shows a confused look to his mentor, he couldn't believe Marcel was cool with it "I think so, yeah" Josh lets out a sigh and smiles showing off his teeth.

"I'm not going to lie, its a difficult situation to be in, but I get it. As long as you're happy" Marcel pats Josh in the back and heads over to get himself a drink.

Back at the bayou, Oliver is standing next to three other wolves, Aiden and Jackson are standing across from them. Oliver is demanding to fight back, kill one of Marcel's vampires for the death of their brothers. One of the wolves standing next to Ollie suggests they kill Marcel's right hand man, Josh. Ollie and the other guy agree and start laughing. Aiden's eyes are full of anger, ready to attack Oliver. Jackson pulls him back. He notices how wound up his friend is. It's all starting to make sense now. Jackson warns Ollie and his guys not to go near any of the vampires until they know for certain that Marcel was behind the killings. Ollie scoffs at his Alpha and he and his crew leave.

Jackson faces Aiden. His facial expresses stiff and cold. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Aiden snaps. Still riled up by Ollie's threat.

"That you're sleeping with a vampire!" Jackson hisses.

Aiden stands there in shock, but he wasn't going to lie about it, not any more. "I'm not sleeping with him actually, but yeah, I have been seeing him"

"Why didn't you tell?!" Jackson demands.

"What was I going to say? He see the guy that Ollie was going to kill today, guess what, he's my boyfriend!" Aiden snaps.

Aiden goes over to sit on the bench, he runs his hands through his hair. Jackson follows and sits down next to him. "I thought we told each other everything"

"We do, I just thought if you knew about Josh, it would put the pack in danger and him as well"

"I guess we can't help who we fall for" Jackson sighs, as he stares at Haley coming out of one of the trailers.

"So, are good?" Aiden asks.

The alpha smiles "yeah, we're good" Jackson gives his friend a little nudge. They both laugh.

Aiden gets out of his car and heads into his apartment building. He tried calling Josh back, but there was no answer. I guess the vampire is still mad at him for dodging his calls earlier. Just as he's about to open his front door, Marcel is now at his side. Aiden's heart breaks when Marcel tells him that Ollie and two other guys just showed up at the vampires loft, causing trouble and they took Josh. He explains that Davina is working on a locater spell, but Marcel needs Aidens help. The werewolf is furious and hurt. But will he be able to save Josh in time and will he fight against his pack, his brothers?


	5. Chapter 5 (Rated M)

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and Original storyline belongs to the creators of the show The Originals.**

Josh wakes up weak, his body wrapped around chains soaks in Vervain. He looks around the dark and damp room. His throat is on fire from hunger. He screams at the wooden stake going through his stomach. "Why are you doing this?" he shouts. But the men in front of him just laugh. His eyes roll to the one side, he notices another man sitting there, with longish blonde hair. He knows him. He's one of the guys from Aiden's werewolf clang. He screams again with another sharp stab to the stomach. "Please, I didn't do anything!" The vampire cries.

"I'll be the judge of that" Oliver smirks.

"Can we just kill him now? I'm getting bored!" One of Ollie's men complains.

"Fine, but make sure you deliver the body to Marcel" Ollie gets up. He can hear Josh's pleas and can feel how scared the vampire is, but he doesn't care. He just wants justice. Soon as the blonde werewolf, leaves the abandon barn, he fells a grip tight on his neck. He stares at Marcel's cold and angry eyes. Jackson tells the older Vampire, he will take it from here and to go in and get Josh. Marcel nods at the Alpha and heads into the barn with Aiden. As Marcel kills two of Ollie's men, Aiden pulls off the Vervain soaked chains. He places the vampire on the ground. His body still and his face is a colour of grey.

"What's wrong with him?" Aiden cries out

"They've drained him. he needs to feed" Marcel explains.

Marcel quickly leaves, to find fresh blood for Josh. Aiden's eyes fill up with water. He couldn't bare to see Josh like this. In a panic, he rolls up his sleeve and places his arm at Josh's mouth. Josh grunts and says no, But Aiden wasn't taken no for an answer. Aiden flinches as Josh sinks his teeth into his Arm, the werewolf strokes the back of Josh's head, as he drinks him. Aiden looks up, noticing Jackson and Ollie there, staring at him. Ollie looks Aiden straight in the eye, with utter shock and horror.

It's been two days since Josh got kidnapped by Oliver. The brown eyed vampire is sitting on the couch at Marcel's. Staring deeply into his voice.

"God, Just call him already!" Davina moans.

"You don't get it!" Josh speaks, almost a whisper.

"What? What don't I get it?"

"I drank his blood Davina! I drank my boyfriends blood, I mean, who does that?"

"That was his choice Josh, he did it to save you, can't you see how much he cares about you?"

"I could of killed him!"

"But you didn't, so can you just please call him!"

"I don't even know what I'm going to say! How do you talk to someone after you nearly drank them to death?"

"You are so over dramatic!" Davina smiles.

Jackson and Hayley drive up to the bayou, They notices two men fighting. As they get out of the car, they notices it's Aiden and Ollie that are fighting. Jackson pulls Aiden away from the blonde haired man. Ollie's face is bleeding. Aiden is also bleeding, his lip is swollen and cut.

"What the hell is going on?" Jackson screams.

"Did you know about this? Did you he's been hooking up with some vampire" Ollie shouts in disgust.

"Yeah, I did know! And if I don't have a problem, then neither should any of you! We're family and we support family!" Jackson looks over at Aiden and smiles.

"This is a joke" Ollie spits.

"And may that I remind you, you're lucky to be alive right now! If it wasn't for me, you'd have your heart ripped out! So why don't you show me and Aiden some respect!" Jackson states through gritted teeth.

After another long chat with his Alpha, Aiden heads home. After a shower and changed, he goes to the fridge to grab a beer. He stops once he hears his front door knock. His heart races as he sees Josh standing there. Without saying anything, He grabs _his_ vampire into his apartment. Aiden strokes Josh's cheek and kisses his lips. Josh was cut off as Aiden slowly starts to move his lips on the brown eyed Vampire. Their lips move in time with each other and Aiden raises his hands up to Josh's hair and tangles his fingers in it. His other hand he pulls up to his face and cups his cheek in his hand. He smiles. Josh raises up Aiden's shirt and slowly starts to feel the werewolf's body. He moves from his lips to his neck, thrusting him onto his thighs. Aiden places his hands on Josh's lower back, slipping one hand down the back of his jeans. Josh is in a total daze and all he cares about, is how good it feels kissing Aiden.

The vampire peels off his shirt and presses his chest against Aiden's, slowly running his hand over Aiden's crotch. Aiden starts kissing Josh's jaw line. The werewolf leaning over him, as he did so, he moves from Josh's throat, down to his collar, kissing his body. Aiden touches the vampires body so gently and passionately and Josh smiles when Aiden gently kisses his stomach. The werewolf unbuttons Josh's jeans and gently pulls them off. Aiden removes his shirt. Josh sits up and unbuckles Aiden's belt with one hand using the other to run his fingers over his stomach. Aiden then climbs on top of Josh and turns his head to the side, slowly licking his neck, Josh moans and smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and Original storyline belongs to the creators of the show The Originals.**

Aiden grunts as he opens his eyes, his face burning from the sun shining through his bedroom window. He looks over to see Josh still sleeping, he beams a smile staring at the vampire in his bed. "It's rude to stare" Josh moans, his eyes still closed. The werewolf grins and leans over to kiss his lover. Josh opens his eyes and smiles.

"I should get kidnapped more often" The vampire jokes.

Aiden's face is now hard, he frowns. "Don't even joke about that"

"I'm sorry, you know, about what happened"

Aiden places his hand on Josh's cheek "It wasn't your fault"

As the werewolf brushes his hand on Josh's face, the vampire couldn't help but get a waft of Aiden's blood, the smell overpowers him and his face changes. Aiden jumps up, not expecting it. "I'm sorry!" Josh now embarrassed, he turns away from his boyfriend. Aiden puts his hand on his shoulder "Josh, it's ok"

Josh jumps up from the bed, putting his clothes back on "It's not right Aiden! This isn't normal! I can't just wake up to my beautiful boyfriend, without wanting to eat him!" Aiden can't can't help but smile. "boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah. That's what you are, right?"

Aiden pulls Josh back into bed, He's now on top of him, he reaches in and gently kisses his lips. "Let's get you fed" Aiden whispers. Making Josh smile.

Josh has just finished his Second blood bag, after being kidnapped, his hunger for blood has expand. Marcel explains it will take a few days before he can feel normal again. He rolled his eyes at the word _normal._ The vampire can't help but listen in on Aiden's phone call with Jackson. _"_ _can I bring a guest?"_ Aiden asks while on the phone. Once the werewolf hangs up he heads back into his living room.

"Can you bring a guest to what?" Josh asks.

"I keep forgetting about your super hearing! Um, it's Jackson's grandmother's birthday and they are having a dinner party thing at the bayou and thought you'd want to come as my date" Aiden was nervous asking this, one it was a big deal for him to ask Josh to a pack gathering and two, not all the wolves were happy about the two together.

"An old lady party? Wow, that sounds, fun" Josh says sarcastically.

Aiden laughs. "It's more of a respect thing. I really want you there"

"I guess, I could come, just to for you" Josh beans a smile. The more time he spends with Aiden, the more he's falling for him. He's never felt this way about anyone before, he'd die for him.

As they reach to werewolf country, Josh was realising this was a very bad idea. These werewolves made it clear that they hated all vampires and they proved that by kidnapping Josh and almost killing him! But that was before they knew That said vampire was dating a pack member. Maybe their views have changed, maybe they want to support Aiden? Or maybe, they just don't care and will kill him anyways? Josh shakes his head at the thought. What the hell is he walking himself into? Before they pulled up to the small village deep into the Bayou, Josh already knew they were almost there, he could smell all the wolves, all surrounded by one another. _This is going to be fantastic_ he thought to himself, sarcastically.

"Just relax, ok?" Aiden smiles at his boyfriend. He takes the vampires hand and they both walk towards the crowd of people hovering over Jackson's grandmother. All eyes are on them as they walk up to Mary. Aiden can feel some of the pack members stare at him in disgust, He knew it was a risk bringing Josh, but he was sick and tired hiding it, he wanted to show his family, just how much he cares for this vampire.

"Aiden!" The older lady greets

"Happy birthday Mary" Aiden reaches in and gives Jackson's grandmother a peck on the cheek.

Her eyes move to Josh, she can tell how nervous the young man actually is. "And you must be the vampire boyfriend" Mary says bluntly.

Josh can't help but laugh "Um, yeah, I am"

"Mary, this is Josh"

Josh pulls his hand out to shake the elders hand, she gives the vampire a look and reaches in to give Josh a hug. This shocks him but he's also thrilled at her approval. Wish makes some of the pack members a bit more friendly towards him. But Ollie is still not happy about it. He is still sure that Josh and Marcel are behind the werewolf killings.

The night is going well. Most of the wolves have warmed to Josh. Aiden grins as he watches his new boyfriend dance with some of the younger children. Jackson glances over to the wolf, giving him a proud of you look. Josh finally breaks free from the kids.

"You have a fan base already" Aiden states, joking.

"Who knew an old lady party would be so much fun"

"See I told you, you'd have a great time" Aiden smiles. He then places his hand of Josh's cheek. He discreetly gives the vampire a peck on the cheek. Josh's moment of happiness changes, as soon as he can smell blood. The smell burns his nose and the back of his throat starts to ache. Aiden notices the change of attitude on the vampire. "Josh, what's wrong?"

"I-I can smell blood" He whispers to his boyfriend.

Aiden is now confused, he looks around the small party area, but can't spot anyone that is hurt. Josh's eyes look right at the trees, leading into the woods. Who ever is hurt, they are coming straight here.

As the wounded man walks up towards all the guests at Mary's party. Jackson glances over to this man. He notices the deep scratch marks on his face, his dirty and blood stained jeans. At first the man is unrecognisable, but the more he stares at him, the more it comes clear who the man is. "Terry?" Jackson shouts.

The man falls to the ground, he screams in agony. The wolves rush to his aid. Terry was one of them, a member of Jackson's pack. As all the wolves surround Terry, Aiden and Josh are still stand far back from the chaos. Both staring at one another, wanting to know what was going on. Josh states that he can heal him if they let him. Although werewolves heal quite quick, with Josh's blood, he'd heal a lot faster. Terry refuses. Jackson demands Terry to let Josh give him his blood.

"No" The wounded werewolf says weak. His breathing uneven. "He was the one that did this to me!" Terry whispers. But everyone around him manges to hear it. Josh stands there, confused. What the hell is going on? All the wolves eyes are now on Josh, he can feel all their hearts racing, ready to attack.

Jackson stares at Aiden dead in eyes. Wanting to know what was going on. As the wolves move closer in, ready to pounce. Aiden jumps in front of the vampire. Giving a dead glare to all them who are thinking of attacking Josh. Is Aiden ready to kill his own pack to protect Josh?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and Original storyline belongs to the creators of the show The Originals.**

Jackson commands his pack members to back down. Ollie is furious at his Alpha that the fact he'd pick a vampire over his own family, well he did marry a hybrid after all! Some of the pack demand to know the truth! They raise up their hands, to show no one is going to attack. Jackson now inches away from Aiden's face.

"Josh didn't attack Terry!" Aiden shouts. "He's been with me all morning and then we came straight here"

"Look, Jackson. I don't what know what's going on, but I swear I didn't do this" Josh pleas.

"He's a LIAR!" Ollie screams from behind. The blonde man charges through, with a wooden stake in his hand. Jackson intervenes, but this leaves the Alpha flat on his feet. Aiden guarding Josh, his eyes have changed to a glowing brown. Ollie is shocked to say the least/

"You would honestly fight me, for him?" Ollie's voice is in disgust.

Aiden doesn't speak, his look on his face says it all. He would do anything for Josh.

"One day you must of known you would have to choose, Aiden. And the day is coming!" Ollie explains.

Jackson manges to grab the blonde wolf from behind, Struggling to hold him. "Get Josh out of here, Now Aiden!" Jackson demands.

Aiden gives his Alpha a look of despair. He grabs Josh's hands and they both flea from the Bayou.

Aiden didn't speak once when they were in the car. Josh tries his hardest to make conversation. He tries to explain how sorry he is, at what just happened. But the werewolf says nothing. Once they pull up at Marcel's loft. Josh gets out of the car. He turns round to see Aiden still in the car. "Aren't you coming in?"

"That's vampire business" His voice cold.

"No, it's our Business Aiden. Someone is after us, can't you see someone is trying to set a war against us!"

"I pretty much declared war on my family Josh, can't YOU see that?" his voice raised and anger in his eyes.

"I know Aiden and I'm-"

"-You should go, warn Marcel what's going on" Aiden's eyes are staring straight, not even looking at Josh once.

"Will you call me later?" Josh's voice was uneven. Even though Aiden is right there, it felt he was miles away.

"Yeah, sure" he replies, still not looking at his boyfriend.

Before Josh could say anything else, Aiden was Gone. He watches the car drive away. Is he losing Aiden?

Marcel paces back and fourth, trying to make sense of all that's been going on. Josh was right, it is clearly someone trying come between the vampires and werewolves of this town. But who could it be? Who is that evil?

"Klaus!" Gia speaks, shaking her head.

"It's not Klaus, He's back in Mystic falls" Marcel explains.

"This is all your fault! If you just stayed away from that mutt, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Gia snaps at Josh.

"Oh, this is my fault now? No one knew about me and Aiden when this started happening! And you do have a cheek to talk"! Josh spits.

"And how is that?" Gia asks angrily.

"Weren't you sleeping with an Original?"

Gia is about to verbal attack Josh, but Marcel buts in. "Guys! This is no one fault okay? We need to work together on this one, got it?" Marcel shouts.

Both Josh and Gia both nod.

It's been three days since Josh spoke or saw his boyfriend, he tried calling him a thousand times, he even stalked his apartment. But the werewolf was nowhere to be seen. That's why the vampire was shocked to get an urgent text from him, to meet him in the Tavern, as soon as possible. As Josh walks through the pubs door, he is delighted to see the werewolf in one piece, but he was also annoyed that he's been ignoring him. Josh sits down next to him.

"Was starting to think you had ran away" Josh says, half joking.

"We need to talk" Aiden's face was straight, his eyes on the beer bottle in his hand.

"Well, I kind of figured that bit out, already" Josh makes a face. Why does it feel like is a stranger to Aiden? He can feel the coldness coming off of him.

"I can't do this any more, Josh"

"Wait, what? Are we breaking up? Aiden, don't do this!" Josh pleas.

"I can't do this any more! I can't protect you and my pack at the same time!" Aiden explains.

"You don't need to protect me! I'm a vampire, remember? I can take care of myself"

"Yeah, that's how you ended up kidnapped" Aiden's voice was harsh and bitter.

"So, that's it? Your choosing them?" The vampire's voice breaks. Anger and hurt in his eyes.

"If it was the other way about, Josh. Who would you choose?" Aiden now facing the vampire. Josh could see the hurt and pain in the werewolf's eyes.

"You"

"Come on, be serious"

"I am being serious Aiden! I would pick you, not contest. Marcel and the other vampires aren't my pack or gang, they are my friends, but you are my family and I actually thought you felt the same, clearly not" Josh can feel water in his eyes fill up. With his vampire speed, he was gone.

Aiden sits there, tears running down his face. It was the hardest decision he ever had to make. But was it the right one? Or has she just lost the one person who truly loved and would do anything for him?

The werewolf orders his third beer. He just wants to get drunk and numb the pain for now. He notices a handsome young guy sitting down next to him. His eyes slightly move to the side to see this guy. The dark haired and tan skinned fellow smiles.

"Rough day?" The stranger asks.

"You have no idea"

"Want another drink?"

Aiden is hesitant for a second then thought, why not? "sure"

The stranger smiles. "I'm Tyler, by the way. Tyler Lockwood"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Characters and Original storyline belongs to the creators of the show The Originals.**

 **A/N – Don't worry, the boys will get back together! P.S. Writing Tyler in to this means Him coming into on the show at season 1 didn't happen.**

It's been a month since Aiden broke up with Josh. Even though it killed him to do it, the wolf thought he was doing the right thing. He didn't want Josh in danger all the time with the wolves but he also didn't want any of the pack members hurt, that's including Oliver. After meeting Tyler at the Tavern and learning that he too was a werewolf, Aiden took him to the bayou, he was surprised to learn that Hayley and the Lockwood boy knew one another. Tyler explained once Klaus moved back to mystic falls, it was clear the town wasn't big enough for both of them as Tyler detested the hybrid for killing his mother and sleeping with his girlfriend. Hayley wasn't sure that the tan skinned wolf should be here and Oliver made it clear it was for crescent wolves only. Tyler made sure he didn't forget that Hayley was once in the same situation and he gave her a place to stay when she had nowhere to go. Jackson couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Tyler, he didn't trust. Is his instinct right? Does Tyler really have nowhere else to go or is there something he isn't telling Hayley? As the Lockwood has never did anything to make the crescent queen suspect of wrong doings. She welcomes him with open arms to the wolf country.

Josh and Davina are walking down the streets of New Orleans. Josh drags his feet along the side-walk, making it clear he doesn't want to be here.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" the vampire moans

"Because you've been moping about Marcel's for a month now and you need some retail therapy" Davina explains, trying to sound positive.

"What I need is Aiden" Josh mutters under his breath

"Have you even tried talking to him?"

"What's the point, Davnia. He chose them"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that"

Josh rolls his eyes "Look, his so called pack nearly ate me for desert and he picked them, so can we talk about something else other than Aid-" Josh stops mid sentence, his eyes burning towards the side-walk across the street. Davina now confused, she looks over to what Josh is staring at. She looks at Aiden, all sweaty in a tracksuit, talking a dark skinned man. A good looking one. The witch's eyes move to Josh, his face still and emotionless. But she knew this was hurting her best friend. "Josh, lets go" She tries to pull her friend away, but he doesn't budge. "JOSH!" she shouts. The vampire breaks out of his trance, he looks at his best friend and vanishes using his vampire speed. Leaving Davina fuming at the werewolf.

Aiden and Tyler sit down at a table outside a café, They are chatting about the improvements of what the pack needs and what they can do to make things better. All of a sudden, Davnia walks towards them, anger in her face. "um, hi Davnia" Aiden greets the witch, nervously.

"I see you moved on pretty fast!" The witch snaps.

Aiden clicks on to what the teenager means "Oh, no, he's-"

"What? He's just a rebound guy? While my best friend is in pieces and heartbroken and your just flashing some meat around town like its no big deal!" Davina's voice is loud, she ignores the café's customers, looking at her.

"Meat?" Tyler can't help but laugh.

"Is Josh really in pieces?" This really devastated him, he didn't want Josh to be in pain.

"Like you even care, now you have HIM!" Her eyes now locked onto Tyler. Making him feel very uncomfortable.

"What? You think me and him are-?" Tyler shakes his head "No offence dude, I just don't swing that way"

"No offensive taken" Aiden replies.

Davnia standing there, feeling like a total idiot. "So, you guys aren't?"

"No!" Aiden gets out of his seat and moves Davina away from the table. "Tyler is helping out with werewolf stuff, ok? I wouldn't do that, not to Josh"

"Well, he thinks you don't care about him any more, that you would rather join a werewolf army than be with him, sort it Aiden!" Davnia walks away. Maybe she shouldn't of butted in like that, but he needed to be told and she was only looking out for her friend after all.

Josh is back at Marcel's. He's drowning his sorrows in a bottle of scotch. His nose wrinkles as he can smell the werewolf coming up the buildings stairs. As the creature gets closer, just recognizes the scent. He opens the door before Aiden could knock. "I keep forgetting your super hearing" Aiden half laughs.

"Marcel isn't here" Josh's tone is bitter and coldness

"I didn't come to see Marcel"

"Got bored of your man muscle already?"

Aiden laughs at how ridiculous that sounds "It's nothing like that, he's helping out with the wolves at the bayou. He's an old friend of Hayley's"

"So, you're not with him then?" Josh asks curiously

"No!" Aiden makes a face. "I only have eyes for you" Aiden crooks a smile.

"Then why would you-"

Aiden butts in "-because I didn't want you end up hurt or worse, dead" Tears filling up in the wolfs eyes now "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you"

Josh now standing in from of him. "Aiden, that's my call to make. You're not the only one that is risking their life here. No matter what the situation it is, someone's life is always going to be in danger, that's just the world we live in now. But we shouldn't stop our happiness cause of it"

Aiden nods. He knew Josh was right. Josh wipes the wolfs tears from his cheek. He strokes Aiden's face. His brown eyes staring deep into Aidens. "I love you" Aiden whispers. His heart racing. Josh beams a smile. "I love you too"

Aiden grabs Josh's hand and pulls him in towards his body. He gently kisses the vampires lips. At that moment, they were truly in awe with one another. But not knowing that someone outside the building was listening this whole time.

Tyler is standing outside Marcel's loft, staring up at the window. Anger and frustration in his face. He pulls his cell phone out his pocket and dials a number. "Hey, it's me, looks like we need a new plan, yeah it didn't work. That witch you were telling me about took matters into her own hands, yeah, I'll meet you there" Tyler hangs up, he glances at the building once more then using his hybrid speed. He's gone.


End file.
